Known hydraulic systems regularly include a hydraulic device with at least one hydraulic component and control electronics with a memory. The control electronics controls or regulates the operation of at least one hydraulic component that can be a hydraulic valve, hydraulic pump, a hydraulic motor, or a hydraulic cylinder, for example. For that, respective parameters such as for example operation data and functional data are stored in the memory of the control electronics.
In order to achieve an optimum result in the concrete case of application of the hydraulic system it is necessary to specifically adjust the corresponding parameters. For example this can be done by an iterative test method, that is the manual readjustment in the meaning of a “trial-and-error” approach. On the one hand, this is extremely complicated and laborious. On the other hand, in this way also it is not possible to ensure that indeed an optimum operation of the hydraulic system is achieved. As far as that goes the hydraulic systems on the manufacture side are delivered preconfigured to a large extent so that the end-user side implementation effort is limited.
Here, it should be noted that different but actually structurally similar hydraulic components are not completely identical. Not least due to the high tightness requirements in operation there result deviations in the operation characteristics of the hydraulic components by tolerances that cannot be excluded on part of the production. For example, here as a specific parameter the volume flow rate/pressure diagram with hydraulic valves is mentioned that is entirely slightly different between different, structurally similar hydraulic valves.
So, for example due to a necessary wear-related replacement of the hydraulic component it becomes necessary to adapt the control to the new hydraulic component. Correspondingly, also with a one-sided replacement of the control electronics also an adaption to the then already present hydraulic component would be necessary. The latter case results in a certain simplification if the parameters for the present hydraulic component already determined in advance are detected. Nevertheless, these parameters have to be transferred manually to the memory of the replaced control electronics. Further, in this case it is also not guaranteed that indeed an optimum operation of the hydraulic system is achieved, especially if the parameters were determined in advance by an iterative test method.
Moreover, this complex parameterization also acts on the operation of the hydraulic system. Especially when the hydraulic system or the hydraulic device, respectively, constitutes at least one of several components of a hydraulic assembly corresponding adaptions also in the program code for the operation of the hydraulic assembly would have to be made. Here, as an example a hydraulically controlled ventilating system can be mentioned that in addition to the hydraulic system also includes further components such as for example temperature sensors. In order to maintain the operation quality of the hydraulic assembly also after the replacement of a hydraulic component the corresponding program code would have to be adapted. For that, programing skills are required that are not always available on the spot.